Hoy ten miedo de mí
by Hitokiri lady
Summary: Un fic inspirado en la escena de la despedida entre Kaoru y Kenshin, si son masoquistas como yo, entren a leerlo, dejen sus reviews, son muy valiosos para mí...


Hola, este fic lo hice en base a la despedida entre Kaoru y Kenshin, quise explorar un poco los sentimientos de mi rurouni, no se si lo hice bien, pero era algo que desde cuando deseaba escribir...

Antes que nada, Rurouni Kenshin no es mío, ni la canción del final, la cual se llama "Hoy ten miedo de mí", y es una composición del canta autor de trova mexicana Fernando Delgadillo, uno de mis más grandes ídolos musicales...

Lo que está entre comillas " ", son pensamientos... espero que les guste...

**Hoy ten miedo de mí...**

14 de mayo... 1878...

- ¡Atención, edición especial, asesinado el ministro del gobierno!

- Extra, extra, asesinaron al  señor Okubo.

- Toshimichi Okubo, uno de los tres grandes de la restauración ha sido asesinado.

Frases como estas, eran las que oía Kenshin mientras regresaba al dojo para recoger sus pocas pertenencias y partir nuevamente. La muerte del señor Okubo, había afectado gravemente a la población, el temor por una nueva guerra se hacía cada vez mas latente, y Kenshin, como patriota y guerrero, estaba perfectamente consciente de la gravedad de la situación. De pronto, se recargó en el barandal de un puente, su mente estaba demasiado agitada, los sucesos de aquel día lo habían descontrolado mucho.

**Kenshin: **"Los espadachines, seguirán siendo espadachines hasta el día de su muerte...Battousai y Kenshin, deben ser la misma persona...Mi destino en la vida, son los combates... es momento de empezar de nuevo... no puedo permanecer aquí ni un segundo más... debo marcharme ahora mismo, así lo haré..."

Se sentía tan extraño, era raro, pero se acostumbró a la vida tranquila que había llevado desde que conoció a Kaoru...

Kaoru... aquella dulce joven, su ángel, le había dado tanto... un techo, comida, alegrías (las cuales no tenía desde hace tanto tiempo) calidez, dulzura, le había dado tanto...

**Kenshin: **"Y yo, ¿qué le di a ella?, solo problemas, riesgos, molestias, preocupaciones..."

- ¿Ocurrirá otra guerra?

- No, ya fueron demasiadas muertes.

Kenshin fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar estas frases. Tenía que, no, debía ir a Kyoto, como patriota que era, por su honor de samurai, para terminar con su restauración Meiji, para evitar más muertes sin sentido, para impedir que su sucesor "Makoto Shishio", se adueñara del país por el que él peleó tan arduamente (Kenshin), y por el que decidió entregar todo, hasta su cordura, con tal de darle a la persona débil una nación mejor para vivir en paz...

La paz que desde pequeño anheló y que solo conoció estando al lado de Kaoru...

**Kenshin :  **"No, no Kenshin... Debes ir a Kyoto y terminar lo que tú mismo empezaste, es tu deber como samurai, debes preservar la era por la que peleaste... pero, ¿por qué?, De nuevo siento en la gente ese temor, ¿de qué sirvió todo lo que hice?, No sirvió de nada, si de nuevo, estamos como al principio, ¿por qué?, ¿Acaso mi país está destinado a no salir nunca del conflicto?

Kenshin se sentía... ¿cómo decirlo?, ¿Derrotado?, ¿Vencido?... sí, tal ves vencido era la palabra, vencido al ver que sus esfuerzos de lucha estaban a punto de irse a un vacío oscuro y sin fondo, vencido ante él mismo, por ceder ante Battousai, y por que cada vez, le era más difícil controlarlo, vencido ante su propio miedo, el miedo a dañar a sus propios amigos (los únicos que había tenido de verdad), pero sobre todo, miedo de dañar a Kaoru.

Sin darse cuenta, Kenshin llegó al dojo antes de lo que esperaba, la noche ya había caído. Primero, se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie... efectivamente, no había ni una sola alma en la vivienda.

**Kenshin: **"Seguramente, todos están con Megumi, por lo visto, la partida será más fácil, es mejor así, lo siento mucho amigos, ojalá algún día puedan perdonarme... lo siento mucho Kaoru. Sano, Yahiko, sé que no es necesario que la protejan, ella es lo bastante fuerte para cuidarse sola, pero, aún así, les encargo a Kaoru... se las encargo mucho amigos..." 

Kenshin se dirigió a la habitación que dejaría de ser suya esa misma noche, recogió sus cosas, las metió en una pequeña bolsa de cuero y se marchó...

Trataba de apurar el paso, le costaba tanto convertirse de nuevo en un rurouni (vagabundo), sabía que debía apresurarse, cualquier cosa lo podría hacer flaquear, y él, no podía permitirse que algo así ocurriera, debía ir a hacerle frente al enemigo, debía irse para no arriesgar a sus seres queridos, no había otra opción. Battousai, pedía a gritos salir con cada momento, Kenshin podía sentirlo, sabía que el hitokiri (destajador, asesino), tarde o temprano lo vencería.

Sin notarlo, Kenshin llegó al lugar donde las luciérnagas se reúnen para ejecutar aquel baile de luz brillante esmeralda. Kenshin paró un momento su caminata.

**Kenshin: **"No pude cumplir con mi promesa de ver las luciérnagas juntos Kaoru... lo siento"

Kenshin siguió caminado, de pronto, logró ver la silueta de Kaoru, algo en su interior, lo hizo avanzar hacia la joven, quizá, la necesidad de verla una, tan solo una vez más, de sentir su calidez.

Últimamente,   Kenshin se había sentido tan extraño cuando veía a Kaoru hablando con algún muchacho que no fuera Sano ni Yahiko... pero eso ahora no tenía importancia, si le prestaba atención a esas sensaciones, lo único que lograría sería dudar más. Sabía que cualquier obstáculo sentimental lo podía hacer cambiar de opinión, no podía permitírselo. Dentro de él, quería hacer realidad aquel ideal que sonaba inalcanzable, la unificación del país, y el establecimiento de estados soberanos, pero para eso, tenía que ir a Kyoto.

Pero ahora, estaba tan cerca de Kaoru, ella aún no se percataba de su presencia, y él,  la necesitaba, verla una vez más, escuchar su voz, sentir su dulzura. Y aunque sabía que el estar con Kaoru en esos momentos solo le dificultaría su partida, no le importó, así que decidió hablarle.

**Kenshin: **Que luciérnagas más hermosas. 

**Kaoru: **¡Kenshin!... Ken...shin.

**Kenshin: **Al señor Okubo  lo asesinaron esta mañana.

**Kaoru: **Sí, ya me enteré.

**Kenshin: **Shishio y sus hombres lo mataron, me vengaré de Shishio, por lo pronto, tengo que ir a Kyoto inmediatamente Kaoru.

**Kaoru: **¿A Kyoto?, ¿Volverás a ser... el mismo Kenshin de hace diez años?

**Kenshin: **No lo sé, durante los últimos diez años, me he negado a ser el Battousai de antes, pero después de la pelea con Saito, me di cuenta de que el demente destajador sigue viviendo dentro de mí, no se ha alejado, así que realmente no sé, cual será la determinación que voy a tomar, no lo sé Kaoru.

**Kaoru: **Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volvieras a ser el Kenshin de antes, no importa si te comportas como Battousai, siempre seguirás siendo Kenshin, un pacífico aventurero.

**Kenshin: **Si permanezco aquí por mas tiempo, todos estarán en peligro, por que volveré a ser el Battousai de antes, cuando nos conocimos me dijiste... Kaoru, tu me dijiste que no te importaba mi pasado, y eso me hizo realmente feliz, viví en paz durante largo tiempo, y por eso creí, que podía ser un espadachín como cualquiera, esa fue la razón Kaoru.

Kenshin recordaba cada momento vivido al lado de Kaoru, todo lo que la joven le hizo sentir, no podía dejarla así nada más, no sabía que hacer, ¿y si mandaba todo al demonio y se iba a otro lugar, para empezar una nueva vida con Kaoru?, ¡No!, No podía abandonar a su gente, a su país, su adorado Japón, debía cumplir primero con su deber, y eso lo sabía tanto el hitokiri como el rurouni... ¡Kami!, ¿Por qué le era tan difícil decirle adiós?, Además, con Battousai dentro de él, no podía arriesgar a nadie, no se lo perdonaría... pero, el deseo de quedarse era tan fuerte, que por primera vez, sus dos personalidades estaban de acuerdo, ninguna de las dos quería irse, y tanto Rurouni como Hitokiri, decidieron despedirse de Kaoru, de la forma más intensa y a la vez sutil que pudieron encontrar... Un beso, sería demasiado atrevimiento para el Rurouni, aunque eso no signifique que no lo deseara. Pero para el hitokiri, un beso, era la forma de hacer que Kaoru no lo olvidara nunca, solo que, el mismo hitokiri, tenía miedo del rechazo, miedo a que lo que pudiera suceder, miedo de disgustar a la chica, miedo de perder el control y dejarse llevar... Por eso, Rurouni y Hitokiri, decidieron dar un abrazo... Un abrazo tan fuerte, tan tierno, tan intenso, tan humano, tan sincero, tan real, tan cálido, tal dulce como un beso,  pero a la vez, tan triste, tan incierto... Un abrazo tan lleno de deseo, el deseo de quedarse abrazándola para siempre, sentir el perfume de jazmines, sentir su cuerpo, nuca había tenido a Kaoru tan cerca... No podía renunciar a ella, le era imposible, era algo que estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance... Y ahora, con ese abrazo, con ese simple abrazo, sabía que debía continuar, luchar para darle un lugar mejor a sus amigos, y sobre todo, alejarse de ella por un tiempo, hasta que lograra controlar de nuevo a Battousai... Para protegerla de sí mismo... Era lo mejor, incluso, si era posible que la chica le temiese, eso sería más favorable para ella, aunque no lo fuera para él...

**Kenshin: **Gracias por todo... soy un vagabundo, voy a vagar de nuevo por el mundo... hasta pronto...

Kenshin la soltó, lo hizo suavemente y poco a poco... pero en su interior, sabía que debía irse, o de lo contrario, se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos, por lo que deseaba en ese momento... No, no podía ser... No aún...

**Kaoru: **Kenshin...

Kenshin se aleja gradualmente de aquel lugar... puede escuchar el llanto de Kaoru...

**Kenshin: **"¿Y si regreso?", "No, no Himura, no mires atrás... Kaoru, deja de llorar, no vale la pena, ya no llores por favor, Kaoru, vete al dojo, por favor no sigas".

Kenshin comenzó a alejarse lo más rápido posible.

**Kenshin: **"Si no me apresuro, si no salgo de esta ciudad pronto, soy capaz de regresarme y huir con Kaoru a otro lugar... Tú también quieres regresar ¿verdad Battousai?, pero si lo hacemos, sabes que no podremos evitar... lo que tu ya sabes... Kaoru, por favor, regresa al dojo, asegura todas las puertas, por que esta noche, será muy dura, Kaoru, más vale que me temas..."

_Hoy que llevo en la boca en sabor a vencido,_

_Procura tener a la mano un amigo que_

Cuide tu frente y tu voz.

Y que cuide de ti, para ti y tus vestidos 

_Y a tus pensamientos mantenlos atentos y a mano _

_a tu amigo._

La importancia de verte morderte los labios de preocupación, 

_Es hoy tan necesaria, como verte siempre, como andar siguiéndote_

_Con la cabeza en la imaginación._

Por que sabes, y si no lo sabes, no importa, 

_Yo sé lo que siento, yo sé lo que cortan_

_Después unos labios, esos labios rojos y afilados._

_Y estos puños que tiemblan de rabia cuando estás contenta_

_Y que tiemblan de muerte si alguien se te acercara a ti..._

_Hoy procura que aquella ventana que mira a la calle en tu cuarto se tenga cerrada,_

_Por que no vaya a ser yo el viento de la noche_

_Y te mida y recorra la piel con mi aliento y hasta_

_Te acaricie y te deje dormir._

_Y me meta en tu pecho y me vuelva a salir y respires de mí,_

_O me vuelva una estrella y te estreche en mis rayos _

_Y todo por no hacerme un poco de caso y ten miedo de Mayo_

_Y ten miedo de mí,_

_Por que no valla a ser_

_Que cansado de verte,_

_Me meta en tus brazos para poseerte_

_Y te arranque las ropas,_

_Y te bese los pies,_

_Y te llame mi diosa y no pueda mirarte de frente_

_Y te diga llorando después..._

_Por favor tenme miedo,_

_Tiembla mucho de miedo mujer_

_Por que no puede ser..._

El 14 de mayo de 1878, Kenshin Himura se convirtió de nuevo en un vagabundo... y desapareció en las tinieblas.

**Notas de la autora: **Hola, ¿les gustó?, es un intento de song fic, creo que se adapta a lo que Kenshin pensó en aquel momento de la noche del 14 de Mayo, dejen sus reviews para saber cual fue su opinión. Dedico este fic a mi amiga Sakura-chan, que es tan masoquista como yo, y que le gusta ver esta escena, aunque sufre cada vez que lo hace, al igual que yo. También se lo dedico a Rya, a Nattu-chan, Mer, y a todos los que han leído mis historias...

Bueno, si quieren información sobre este gran compositor y cantante de trova, solo avísenme...


End file.
